This isn't just a Game
by Momlirious
Summary: Who will win her heart? Vanoss or H2O Delirious
1. Chapter 1

Date: April 25, 2016  
Time: 10:59 p.m

* * *

The boy glanced at his desktop once he heard the familiar notification sound for Skype echo throughout his bedroom. A small rectangular box popped up in the lower right hand corner of his screen. Someone was trying to contact the man and it must have been one of his friends. Well, to be more specific, it was _**her**_ messaging him through Skype. The man's heart fluttered a bit at the sudden contact the girl made. He was **ALWAYS** the one to message her first, but finally the tables have turned. He couldn't help but blush a bit; although he would never admit it, he was falling in love with that girl.

* * *

The girl, on the other hand, wasn't too crazy about the thought of falling in love with another person. She had far more important things to do instead of mindlessly obsessing over someone who had the same feelings as her, maybe. Specifically, work so she'll be able to pay for rent, buy food, and get necessities for her brother and herself. It was nerve wrecking to live on small wages, but she loved her job nonetheless. Being a small YouTuber and all, you should at least apply some where for a part time job, but she didn't want one. YouTube was her life and she doesn't want some side job getting in the way of what really mattered in her life. Albeit, she was envious of all her friends she made on YouTube while most of them had well over a million subscribers while she only had around six hundred thousand subscribers.

How did she make these friends? It's simple, her brother introduced her to them. Who's her brother and who are her friends? Well, her brother is the one and only IAMWILDCAT, formally known as Tyler. Her friends? If you couldn't tell already, she was apart of the VanossGaming Crew. Oh? There are others in the crew with less than a million subscribers? Yeah, true, but girl knows one with nearly one million subscribers but he isn't quite there yet. His name is Ryan, or Ohmwrecker you may call him.

* * *

The boy immediately opened up the message from the girl and began to read it to himself out loud. It made him smile in the end. Although it wasn't much, but it was nice of her to remind him to get on and get ready to play some Hide and Seek on Gmod. He grabbed his keyboard and began to type out a message to the girl.

"Sure! Sorry, I was just ordering some pizza. Who do you think we should invite?" He typed and pressed enter, sending the message to the girl to see that she instantly read it.

"How about my brother, Brian, Ryan, and..." She stopped typing for a moment. "And... How about Delirious? Maybe he'll stop playing Dead by Daylight and WW 2k16 and actually hang out with us." She replied , but before the boy could say something back to her she called him through Skype.

Not just calling him to talk, but a video call. She wanted to see his face again. It's been a long time since he's seen her own... but he answered anyway only to be met with her contact photo and with him forgetting to use his webcam.

"Hello Evan! Sorry, I accidentally pressed video call." She muttered, her heavenly voice automatically making the boy forgive her for her actions. All he did was smile.

"Hey! How's it going, Y/n? Don't say sorry, it was just a simple mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

Date: May 2, 2016  
Time: 3:26 p.m

Now, the other boy sat at home, shielded by the sunlight that shined against his house. He preferred the indoors more than being outside. Although he doesn't like going outside, he was more than willing to go outdoors today. Why? Oh, it was his 29th birthday. He was currently spending it alone but in a couple of hours he would be seeing his best friend from college. They could hang out like the old times, back when he was 23 years old. Six years ago he met the 18 year old while he was on his way to his dorm room to meet up with his other best friend, Luke (Cartoonz). He accidentally bumped into said friend, instantly knocking her over. The boy got so embarrassed but thankfully he had his signature mask to cover his flustered face. Ever since that embarrassing day, they have been the best of friends.

Actually, the boy encouraged is friend to create a YouTube channel. He smiled at the thought of the girl. Now would be the time to invite her over. The birthday boy pulled out his phone and unlocked it, shortly after he opened hos contact list find her name. Once he found it, he called her and waited for her sweet voice to answer.

"Hello? John?" The girl answered almost immediately, causing the boy to smile profusely.

"Hey Y/n! I wanted to know if you would like to hang out? Cause you know today is-"

"Your birthday! Happy birthday buddy! And of course I will." She interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence, the boy's heart fluttered at her quick response. He smiled afterwards; at least she remembered my birthday. He felt so bad because he was always a day or two off every year for her birthday, but she knew what day he was born on and even the hour he was born at. It amazed him honestly.

"Thanks, Y/n! I can't wait to see you, it's been a while." The boy smiled and he switched his phone to his other ear due to the other being a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it has. Hey man, you're like forty or something now, aren't ya'?" She joked through the phone, earning the laugh that everyone knows him for.

"Fuck yeah I am! Aren't you like twelve you little hoochie?" He smiled, hoping that she would laugh at his nickname he jokingly called her. He loves it when she laughs, it was a laugh like no others. It's genuine like his own and his other friend's, Brock. Her laugh and voice gave him butterflies, it distracts him from what is real and it made him go completely stupid around her.

"Bull's eye! Dude, you're really smart. Hey, I should really come over though. What time do you think I should come?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Maybe you can show me your face. I've been dying to see it!" She exclaimed over the phone. The boy had to pull his phone away from his face because she was so loud .

"Hmm... I don't know Y/n... I've never shown my face to anyone outside my family besides Cartoonz..." He stated, attempting to not get her hopes up too high in case things don't end up her way. After saying that, he could heat a groan coming out of the other end.

"But John! Please! We've known each other for six years! That's all I want... You trust me don't you?" The girl whimpered through the phone, the boy felt so bad afterwards so he decided to immediately say what was on his mind.

"Well... I do trust you... but I want something different..." He mumbled, instantly regretting what he stated afterwards. See? He says 'stupid' things when he hears her speak.

"What? What is it! I'll do anything. Please! Jonathan!" She screamed loudly once again, making the boy pull his phone away from his face.

"Just come over then, Y/n. I'll tell you at my house." His heart fluttered even more as she said his name. No one uses his name besides her and his family. Not even Cartoonz says his name. To others he is always known as Delirious, but to Y/n he is known as Johnathan.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22174785106973ada702274c155e35e5"May 2, 2016br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Time: 1:54 p.m/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe5930949527b1798b9603c8517f172"Others found the girl weird for some reason, her friends and family always thought she was normal but many other people thought there was something was wrong with her. Though most can't say why, some never can even think of the reason. Was it her hair? No! Was it her laugh? Of course not, that's how most people know her. Everyone on YouTube knew Mark due to his deep alluring voice, so most people on YouTube knew her by her genuine laugh. It was unmistakable. Most even found the girl perfect, well those who actually knew her and took the time to know her. Though, perfection is a matter of opinion, no one is perfect but you are definitely worth it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01ab75bed85e36b40720f30a9f066f6b"The girl that is being described is very well known in the VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, and her older brother's channel. It's because she was the only girl in there crew, and the only girl they played games with in their videos. She frequently plays games with those three, thus strengthening all of their relationships. Maybe not Vanoss's and Delirious's so much. Those two boy competed against each other because of the girl, but they didn't even know it. They would show off just to catch her attention to make her laugh in the slightest. Although she does laugh at their antics, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the two boys liked her. She did love them dearly, but only as brothers. They even knew that, but still continued to try to win her heart. Little did she know, her decision on love was about to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299c85926b42ce0bb07ae58fb17d367b""Thanks everyone for watching my video! I appreciate it and I appreciate you! Now, I will catch you in the next video! See-ya, homies." She yelled aloud, almost as loud as a certain Irish YouTuber that she watched everyday. She ended her video immediately afterwards, ready to go and eat. Y/n felt really bad though, it was Delirious's birthday and it was around 2 in the afternoon yet she still hasn't said happy birthday to him. She couldn't get the thought out of her head and it was killing her, but she was doing it on purpose. She wanted Johnathan to think she forgot so he would get upset, then she would immediately go see him and surprise her masked friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0328473505ef4065e4cf28f778f79b"She was about to get up and get ready instead of stuff her face, that was until she received a phone call. Her phone began playing the "Banana Bus" song and she took her phone. She read the name only to immediately answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adc927b2da5f04ffaae6f5ac6e7eb9ad""Hey Evan! What's up?" She asked the Asian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d9f1bbc77248c49f98ccf790a433df2""Hey Y/n. Nothing much actually, what about you?" He replied, she could basically hear him smiling through the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7728982f35f553c515afaf5c64836ee""Hmmm, I'm about to get ready to go to John's house because it's his birthday!" Her excitement exceeded the limit and she was already yelling through the phone, but thankfully Evan already knows the jist and turned the phone call down so her yelling wasn't as loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546896c2d78de44ed4e0f567b39e48e3""Oh! You should tell him I said happy birthday. But hey, you should do me a favor and give your phone to Tyler because he won't answer his own. It's really important that I talk to him right now." Evan stated, his positive attitude instantly changing into a serious calm tone. Her blood ran cold a bit, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What does Evan need from Tyler? /emShe though for a short moment before replying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeedab40c1098cbd1bbfeb1dc846812e""Can you tell me why you need to talk to him? He's live streaming some Overwatch with Anthony and Craig." Y/n asked, hoping to get some information out of the boy, but as soon as she asked, she got shut down by the Asian boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798b4c2eace821e4ef00ad35cd8739a2""It's a secret, Y/n. It something related to Johnathan though. Just hand Tyler the phone so I can talk to him. You'll know soon enough what it's about. Maybe I'll tell you while we're playing COD tonight." Evan snickered through the phone. Before she knew it, her mood turned sour. Y/n hates it when her friends keep secrets away from her. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Especiallyem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanwhen it was Evan keeping the secret away from her. That's when she knew he was up to something bad, and it tends to involve her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aed477a3a1229e5112bcf8c7038e1e6""No! I won't until you tell me." She pleaded once again, but her effort was useless and she was shot down again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4dfa780a6cb154d62d12594b99937bf""Now now, Y/n! How about I mail you something from here instead? Like your favorite candy or something? I'll even buy tickets for your favorite band and come down to see you with them, just please wait until later." He bribed her knowing that was the only way that she was going to give up trying to get information out of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c450c716de1465409a1692a6014be7""Throw in an after concert dinner and you got yourself a deal, Evan." She snickered evilly after saying that, so did Evan. The both knew she always got her way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e05e67566819286876ba865245c9db6""Alright deal! But I get to choose where we eat." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8292ca9107ea2dcb8e99271b132e15""Once he said deal, Y/n instantly jumped up and down while running out her bedroom door to go hand Tyler her phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a37084be6b830139e4663ab184ad1c""Tyler!" She yelled, "Where the hell are you!" She hoped her brother could hear her. Evan, on the other hand, was having a laughing fit because of how loud she was being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09f16c8e758e95f8f1bfd37c9886098""I'm in the recording room, Y/n!" Tyler announced, yelling just as loud. It was actually no surprise because most YouTubers' basically live in their recording rooms. Especially Tyler, he was either in the recording room, with his dog, or with his girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebd3d47107951e11e2b3e057a3847ab"Once Tyler's little sister walked into the room, he took off his headset and gave her a very confused face. Just by looking at her he could tell how happy she was. But he didn't want to know until later, so instead he asked her what she wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aba9802e4b5e0edc8eae75b96c9a4c8""What's up, Y/n? I'm live streaming right now." Tyler got away from his mic so his viewers didn't hear their conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e98bb418f41f0adb96ea3390f7ef4e""Evan called me and said he wanted to talk to you because you won't answer your own phone." She stated showing Tyler Evan's caller I.D. that had the name "Bat Owl"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e03613ec57c778a31e2ab1e611ac61d""Do you know why?" Tyler asked but was met with a simple shrug of his sister's shoulders. Tyler looked back to where his phone was to see he had 4 missed calls and 15 texts from Evan. Spam much?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a91bf42c6ca0e6ac8ed6a67d06f30e"Y/n peeped over his shoulder to see that Evan did in fact attempt to contact him. She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't calling her on purpose to annoy her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe44ecc472f4fa7140d8c8d7292122f7""Alright lemme see you phone so I can talk to the pussy." Tyler held out his hand, in which Y/n placed her lit up smart phone in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f7d7c4ee0bae36041820a27aef4817""Just give it back when you're done." She retorted as she trotted towards the opened door, but she couldn't help but feel like she should eaves drop on the boy's conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="748b5a5c3e5129f765b044e12ead14bb"The battle to decided continued in her head until Tyler forcefully pushed her out of the room and closed the door. She huffed afterwards but tried to hear Tyler talk through the door. She placed her ear against the door and tuned in on Tyler talking only to hear muffled sounds from Tyler. Damn, she couldn't hear a single word he was saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db906dd9414362e6e881d610825b61c"Y/n felt bad for being a peeping Tom, but she was dying to know why Evan wanted to talk to Tyler. Is it for a new collab? Maybe. Did he plan on visiting soon? No, Evan said he was busy a while back. Was he asking Tyler for what she wanted for her birthday that was coming up soon? No... The what does he want! Well, she wouldn't know until she went on Skype later to play games with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f349360abc0eb8b2ad1f856ef5dd54"Tonight they were using a new mod for Hide Seek. She was itching to play because she personally made the mod for the crew to use. Maybe Delirious would love it more than her considering she made it for him. She really only made it for shits and giggles but the more she thought about it, the more it related to Delirious and today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421d301b9e3e81158ce578e3bc87946f"While deep in thought, Y/n didn't notice that Tyler's muffled voice finally stopped and that she could faintly hear footsteps coming closer to the door she had her ear on. She finally realized it at last second but she was too late because Tyler ripped open the door to see her standing right in front of it with a flustered face. She tried to act like nothing happened but.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64f2b6c98e4172e7722024c9d5d4c76b"She failed span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"miserably./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

May 2nd, 2016  
Time: 2:10 p.m

(Y/n's P.O.V. finally...)

I stood up, my face turning red from embarrassment. I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped! I wouldn't be able to hear Evan's voice anyway let alone find out the secret... I looked at Tyler and threw my hands up in front of me as if he were to punch my shoulder or something, "Tyler! I'm so sorry! It's not what it looks like. I wasn't eavesdropping!" I yelled, hoping my plea of innocence would get through his thick skull.

All Tyler did was stare at me confused. He didn't even try to punch my shoulder or making fun of me for being so flustered. My brother studied my face as it continued to flare like a red Christmas light. He smiled shortly after, "Do you really want to know what we were talking about?" Tyler asked while grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a tight hug. Although as much as it pains me to want to know, I stayed quiet. I promised Evan... I can't break a friend's promise! Plus I really want to go out to dinner with him. Yeah, I really wanted to know, but I feel like it's super personal or secretive. Besides, it might even be John's birthday present!

"I mean, I do but then I don't, ya' feel?" I stated hugging my brother back just as tight.

"Hey, it won't be a secret much longer! I'm making you come with me to get Delirious's birthday present." Tyler let go of me and ruffled my hair, messing it up badly in the process.

"Tyler!" I yelled, "I'm not a little girl anymore!" I pushed his hand away and started to fix my hair. I frowned as he started to chuckle slightly.

"You're still MY little sister, Y/n." He smiled, "Alright, get ready. After we get the gift, we're going to go see Delirious, Alright!" Tyler chuckled.

"Alright!" I screamed, running up to my bedroom to go get ready.

 **-Time Skip- (Wear whatever ya want homie)**

"Geez, you take forever." Tyler stated, turning the keys that were in the ignition already. "I could have taken a shit and then a shower right after and still be finished before you. Instead I just made sure I gave Chief some food and took him out so he doesn't shit in the house." Tyler chuckled, placing the car in reverse and pulling out of our drive way.

"You exaggerate too much Tyler. I only took ten minutes." I punched him in the shoulder. After he was successfully out of the driveway and was making his way down the road, I took the aux cord and plugged it into my phone. "Hmmm, I feel like it's a Metallica kind of day, am I right Tyler?" I smiled, going onto Spotify and typing in Metallica on the search bar. Tyler nodded his head as he stopped at a stop sign and then took a right. "How about The Frayed Ends of Sanity?" I asked, already knowing he was going to say yes. I pressed play on the song and before I could process it, the song was on.

I looked at Tyler half way through the song, "Hey? What are we getting for Johnathan? Can I know now or do I really have to wait until we get it?" I pulled my cutest face that I know that Tyler can't say no to. Tyler just glanced at me and started chuckling lightly.

"You'll see in about five minutes, Y/n. Just chill out!" He exclaimed, "Wait! One more thing! Can you put this blindfold on? I don't want you to know where we're going." Tyler stated, lifting his butt of the seat and using a free hand to pull out a black bandanna from his back pocket. I was about to deny putting it on, but Tyler beat me to it. "Cover yourself, woman!" He yelled.

"Fine! I will, but the surprise better be amazing or I'm gonna kick your ass." I muttered, ripping the bandanna out of his hand. I wrapped it around my head over my eyes and I tied the back. I made sure I couldn't see because I know Tyler will have a hissy fit if I ruin the surprise.

After a couple of minutes, The car finally slows to a stop and Tyler gets out of the car leaving me in the passenger seat. I got confused for a second of why I needed the blindfold but that was until Tyler opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"I need you to help me a bit. I guess just hold onto my arm or something, alright? Then we'll be on our way to get his present." Tyler assisted me out of the way so he could close the car door and then he placed his arm near me so I could wrap my own around it. "Trust me, you're not going to get pranked." Tyler snickered as I tightened my grip around his arm more.

We walked through the hot summer heat and before I knew it, I could hear automatic doors opening for us and then we were met with nice cold air conditioning. I really wanted to ask him what the surprise was, but I felt as if he would slap the side of my head and call me annoying for asking so much. I just really wanted to know, okay? So instead, I just continued to follow my brother the direction he was going and kept quiet the entire time so I wouldn't distract him. As he guided me, I tried to guess where we were, but all I knew was that they place we were at was very noisy so my only guess was the mall. All I could really make out was the sound of both Tyler and my footsteps hitting the hard ground as we walked. We walked a bit longer until we stopped and I could feel Tyler turn me around and push me down so I could sit down on what I assume is a bench.

"Stay here, I'll get Delirious and your surprise ready." My brother held my shoulders as he told me that, but soon after he let go and I could hear his footsteps getting more quiet as time went on. He left me to contemplate life for the next ten minutes, or at least I think that long. I hope it isn't that long because I just want to see my best friend... It's been too long.

For all I know, Tyler could have actually pranked me and left me here. I continued to think that until I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "It's me, Y/n. Don't freak out." Tyler announced as he pulled me up and made me walk a few steps forward.

"You scared me to death Tyler! You dick! I thought you were some rapist, geez why did you make me wear this stupid blindfold." I complained and crossed my arms in hope it was in his direction.

"I'm sorry!... Hey, I'm going to remove the blindfold, alright?" He muttered incoherently as his hands moved up to the the piece of cloth around my eyes. He unwrapped it and I was blinded by the bright light from the building we were in. As my eyes adjusted, I looked at Tyler to see him holding a huge box that was wrapped. My expression soon faltered to an annoying one.

"You blind folded me just so you could basically get a wrapped gift?" I frowned, "You didn't have to do that Tyler, God." I said annoyingly, but then I realized where we were. "Tyler! Why are we at an airport? What the hell, are you sending me to China or something?" I groaned. Tyler didn't reply but his eyes did glance behind me and immediately I heard a chuckle coming from behind.

I whipped my head around to be immediately greeted with the Asian boy I've always wanted to meet but never had the chance to see in person. The same guy who I've watched for years and always fantasized to meet but only ever saw through Skype, videos, and pictures... The same one who was best friends with my older brother.

"Evan...?" I smiled and jumped onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Boredom_

The girl welcomed it with open arms. She never accepted anything more than a simple day with nothing to do. It was her everyday life. She no longer had to go to college because she graduated and already got her degree in 3D Animation. Now the only problem was actually finding a job. This was a big problem for her. That was until her older brother introduced her to YouTube. To be more specific, his own channel! It was currently small though. She supported him and was his number one fan, but she felt like something was missing something from his channel.

 _More like he was missing someone._

After her brother met Evan and rose toward stardom, she began to watch more and more of her brother's friend's channel. Before she knew it, she watched every single video he uploaded and then later she would change her background pictures on her laptop and phone to him. Why did she doe this? Well that was obvious. She loved Evan, like any fangirl would. She would always favorite his tweets, like his videos, and save any photo of him that she liked. That was until she realized how bad her situation was with Tyler and how they needed money. So she got part time jobs and worked until they were finally stable. Eventually, she forgot to keep up with Evan.

After being begged a million times by both Tyler and Jonathan, the girl finally made a YouTube channel. The only thing was, what name would she use? Her older brother's name on YouTube was I AM WILDCAT and Jonathan's was H2O Delirious. So what name could she use? She then chose the name: The Gaming Glitch or GG for short.

* * *

 **May 2nd, 2016  
Time: 2:50 p.m**

* * *

"Okay, so basically what you're saying is that Evan came all the way down here as an early birthday present for both Jonathan and I?" I glared at the two boys in front of me. Tyler still had Jon's gift in hands with an upset glare while Evan was chuckling due to my reaction to him being here.

After I hugged Evan, Tyler got extremely upset. Like full blown upset to the point where he would have ripped Evan's head off; thankfully I only hugged him for like ten seconds. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Tyler." I was just a hug." I chuckled and punched Tyler in the arm. All he did was scoff and give Evan the death glare. "Hey..." I checked my phone, "We better get going before Jonathan thinks we're ditching him on his birthday." I frowned and grabbed Tyler's arm before heading to get Evan's luggage. I scolded Tyler on the way by saying that he doesn't need to be too over protective with me now considering that I'm only like a year younger than him. I'm 23 for god's sake.

"Alright Y/n. I hope you don't mind, but I already promised Evan that he would be staying with us." Tyler managed to say, finally pulling the stick that was up his ass out.

"Yeah... Sorry it was short notice and you know how Delirious is with me. It's like he only wants Luke to know what he looks like. I swear he hates me or something." Evan muttered loud enough only for us to hear. I frowned a bit, I was about to say something about how Jon doesn't hate him but they have that love-hate relationship.

"I'm fine with you staying, Evan. You may have to sleep in the recording room though. Unless you really want to use my blow up mattress in my room... Or you can use the couch too but that means you have to sleep with the dogs." I laughed out loud. I can already picture Evan sleeping and the dogs on top of him forming a 'dog pile' and then I would come out of the blue and say that he was a mutt or something similar to that.

"What's so bad about sleeping with the dogs? I sleep with them all the time." Tyler retorted, pulling out his keys because we were already on our way to the car now.

"Nothing is bad about sleeping with them! Once you get up though, you're going to be covered in dog hair. So if you sleep with them, I have no choice but to call you a mutt or a pupper." I glanced at Evan to see him with a shocked expression plastered on his face. That was until we got to the car, I was already on my way to the front seat but Evan quickly got in front of me and beat me to the front seat.

"No Evan! I get to sit in the front, I want to play music!" I made a face and tried to push him out of the way.

"Tough luck, I'm sitting in the front Glitch." Evan stared down at me and cocked a smile. He looked so cocky and I wanted to hit him for it.

"You never use my nickname unless we're playing games, so why now? Are you trying to tease me, Vanoss?" I grinned arrogantly as I used his own nickname as ammunition. Evan glared at me and it seemed like we having a stare down for so long until I noticed his face turn a little red and his eyes quivering. Red is a really nice color on him, but I was over it now.

"You fuckers ready to go or what?" Tyler announced shutting his car door and placing his keys in the ignition. Shortly after, he turned on the radio and put on the air conditioning because it was getting pretty hot out.

"Yeah." I muttered, knitting my eyebrows together while glaring at Evan who only chuckled at my response and getting into the front seat.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Time: 3:36 p.m (10 minutes after the call with Jon)**

After the phone call with Jon, Evan thought it would be fun if he were to blast "All Star" by Smash Mouth. It was hilarious at first until he would play nothing but Smash Mouth after that. Instead, I tried to tune out the 90s band by watching the scenery we passed by. It felt like hours until we finally made it to his house. My heart was racing, we would finally get to see Jon. Tyler and Evan haven't seen him in person, but I have. I actually missed hanging out with him. All those fun times in college were amazing, but I'll tell that some other time; It was time to see my dearest best friend. I was pretty nervous though, I don't know why Jon wanted us to come over this time. It was like he decided out of the blue. All I know is that Cartoonz, Ohm, and Bryce are the only people he has really opened up to. I mean, like showing his face and all. I guess he's not a person who puts his trust in people easily, considering I've known him for 6 years.

"We're here now..." Tyler muttered staring at the white house we were parked in front of. We all looked a little nervous, especially Evan. I wonder why though? Aren't they like best friends?

"Well, let's go." I stated, getting out of the car to only have Evan follow after me. I walked up the front porch steps and knocked on his wooden door. Now was the time.

I took a deep breath. My heart was going a million miles a minute. I was just really surprised Evan couldn't hear my heartbeat, but then again he was just as nervous as I was. I could literally see him shaking a little.

My heart went twenty times faster once his front door swung open to reveal my blue-eyed friend. He wasn't much taller than I was, but he was just tall enough to make fun of me for it. Jon's first reaction was to stare at me with the widest eyes. I bet he didn't expect us to come so quickly.

Jon pulled out his phone to check something, but it only made his eyes grow wider. I swear, they were about to pop out of his head because they were so wide. I couldn't help but snicker at his reaction.

"I only called you like ten minutes ago man!?" He yelled, opening the door wider to let us come inside, "How come you got here so quickly?" Jon asked but instead of freaking out more, he pulled me into a hug. A bear hug!

"I... Ugh... Because we really wanted to-" Evan then interrupted me by pulling me out of Jonathan's grasp.

"It's because we really wanted to see you" Evan announced, sparks forming between them, "All three of us wanted to." Evan finished, giving Jon a death glare.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28e2ecc10ce0d0e0c669f78b0b07bbfe""So? 29 years old? Damn man, you're like a grandpa now or something." Tyler joked with Jon, while putting an arm around his shoulder and taking a sip of his alcoholic drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22823ef239c1d44e85b6b4c80de7c343""Shut up Wildcat." Jon laughed and glanced around to see the small amount of people who showed up to his birthday party. Cartoonz was here; That was obvious since he literally lived with Jon. Bryce was here and he was having a conversation with Y/n and Evan about something; probably something YouTube related. Lastly, they were all waiting for Jon to say something, or have something happen. Jon, on the other hand , was waiting for his dear friend Ohm to show up and surprise everyone with his own face reveal. Well, the surprise was mainly for Y/n because she had no idea that the masked gamer was going to come and that was one of her dearest friends.. It was a little plan Jon and Ohm conjured up to surprise Y/n. Although it was Jon's birthday, that didn't stop him surprising the girl he loved so much with one her best friends. No one has ever seen the boy's face. Not even Y/n or Jon and they were closer than anyone could ever imagine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa4bc912dd51fec32f284661b79db574""Hey Tyler. I got to go make a phone call. I'll be right back." Jon turned to Tyler and checked his phone. It was already five in the afternoon and Ohm hasn't said a single thing to him yet. As Jon began to leave the room, Y/n noticed him walking towards one of the bedrooms in his beautiful house. She thought she should go follow him and personally say happy birthday to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00929e37ca8d860a012ba2b678fa025"Well, actually, she was dying to know what his face actually looked like under his mask. Y/n wanted to know what she had to do to be able to see his dear friend's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a1e2adcfc7af05bf293823defd0231""Hey Bryce, Evan. Sorry to cut you short, but I'll be right back! I have to go use the bathroom really quick." Y/n muttered, pointing in the direction of where Del was heading just a couple of seconds ago. Evan and Bryce both nodded and continued to talk about upcoming skits that they could do to entertain their subscribers. Y/n quickly left after warning them and followed Jon, but she kept a safe distance behind him because he had his phone up to his ear, probably receiving a call from one of his family members. Once Jon made it to one of the bedrooms, he began talking to whoever was on the phone with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21bfa6c176e1e706cf8955683467c12d""Hey! Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now." Jon pause for a couple of seconds, "Well, I just want Y/n to see you. She going to love it." He paused once again, most likely listening to the person on the other end of the call. "Just call me when you get here. Alright? Bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="747c78c12170029cab01e665420db760"Now was the time for Y/n to talk to Jon about what the were talking about over the phone a couple of hours ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5c6991a7d44b65c2e3267c59cc9e57"While Jon had his back toward the door, Y/n snuck up behind him slowly to scare him. Once she finally reached him, she yelled out a prominent boo that sent Jon screaming like a little baby. Shortly after his scream, a loud yell of Jon's laughter rang throughout his room. Which caused Y/n to laugh in return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375d51b1df926109a852a9dcda60e311""You scared the shit out of me, Y/n." Jon chuckled and scratched the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96888dcdd684afc3fadd03a7a211a905""Sorry, I had to do it. Perfect timing, man." She smiled, then glanced at her feet quickly before looking back up at Jon's hockey mask. "I also wanted to talk about something." She smiled, to lighten up the awkwardness that began to linger in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43aaa80b758fbc458453ae1d67f2b0db""Oh?" He looked around for a moment and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yeah, come in. Just close the door, please, it's too loud out there right now." Jon looked back at Y/n and smirked under his mask once Y/n close the door lightly behind her when she came in. "U-Uhm..." He stuttered nervously, "What do you want to talk about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72678605df257a8dabbc5ef602bc062f"She walked over and sat down on the bed and then stared at him, "It's about earlier..." Her heart was pounding rapidly, "It's about our little deal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a883088e54a30eb5972ad762fde44752"Jon sat next to her after asking and angled himself so he's be facing the girl somewhat. "Oh. That? What about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2024723a57b9846db4a09e2e6944fd""It's just... What do I have to do to see you face?" She glanced at him once more then immediately looked down once they both locked eyes. " I know that it might make you feel uncomfortable Jon... but I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4525a29f02d4b19eb6ca33541d0426"She was interrupted by Jon covering her mouth to shut her up before she starts to ramble. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's not that, Y/n... It's something totally different." Jon muttered. "We made a deal and I think that it's finally time for me to show you anyway. It's been six years." He removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her shoulder. "About what you'll do for me... u-um... I'm going to tell you after I show you." Jon used his other hand to scratch the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf73f1b4c0efc1b4c08b82f263d7eda0"Y/n just sat there, her eyes no longer leaving the blue orbs that belonged to Jon. This was the moment, she was finally going to see her best friend's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fb0ad43af9c9c05218c096885e8673"Jon, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. He didn't know what Y/n was going to think about his face. He felt as if she would run away immediately after and start screaming. Say things like he was a monster or that she never wanted to see his hideous face again. So instead of over thinking things, he decided to act quickly before he chickened out of their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Slowly he made his way, pulling up his mask so y/n could only see a little bit of his pale skin at a time. Once he got to his nose, he yanked it off all the way, revealing all of his pale face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a5d36fc4d3bbdd638ec9a527ff8c69d"Most importantly, the scars that were under his lower lip and right eye. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jon had plump, pink lips and a small nose. His face was similar to his GTA characters , excluding the clown make up, the scars, and some of the structure of his face. Otherwise, he looks pretty similar to it. His scars were a peach color with a light tiny of red. They look like they used to be stitched up at one point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ed26d15d0e757f3815650f87f0623e"Was this why he kept his face hidden from his subscribers? No, he could care less if they saw his scars. He only keeps his face a secret from his subscribers due to privacy reasons. Though, the scars were a reason why he kept his face a secret from Y/n and his friends. He doesn't know why he keeps it a secret from his friends, but for all the obvious reason for Y/n./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9ef4b653fc007e76e7fb23c09398a3""Jon?" Y/n managed to squeak out. Jon looked at her to see her shocked expression and immediately regretted taking his mask off to begin with. He grabbed his mask again and attempted to place it back on to only be stopped by Y/n. He looked back at her one more time to see admiration in her eyes, not fear, but like she was relieved that I looked like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077f7a97c5bf4a412835090066e104ea""What are you doing? Do you regret this at all?" Her gaze pierced Jon's soul, it was laced with sincerity this time. "I don't care about your scars Jon. In fact, they make you look better." She smiled and grabbed his shoulder to bring him into a tight hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc57de6d3cc5266df2345bbcb8a7836"Jon swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat, "So... y-you don't think I'm a monster...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3384e12b4993df32d1fe549ce4853e""Of course not!" She rubbed his back tenderly and then pushed him so she could look at his face once again. "Why would I?" She smiled once again at him. This time he smiled back, showing his straight, pearly, white teeth. "So what did you want?" She squeezed his shoulder and continued to lock gazes with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ed4b6b775882ae10640c45c094a2557"His heart was racing. Jon had to do it. Now that his mask was off, he had to do it. Jon continued to look at her then at her lips. Without any notice, he leaned in and placed his plump lips on her own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4715ae16b3935a96bd17cc363fae1e14"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Then the bedroom door opened.../span/em/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8636934d2c5abda09437c4cc6196a8d"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Recap:/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Of course not!" She rubbed his back tenderly and then pushed him so she could look at his face once again. "Why would I?" She smiled once again at him. This time he smiled back, showing his straight, pearly, white teeth. "So what did you want?" She squeezed his shoulder and continued to lock gazes with him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f73b289ef3f8c85bf4a9a6f8f8a71b0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"His heart was racing. Jon had to do it. Now that his mask was off, he had to do it. Jon continued to look at her then at her lips. Without any notice, he leaned in and placed his plump lips on her own. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de38f824a4fbaf83ffd93cd6e76f5911"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then the bedroom door opened.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf4a60b6b0d0769479e2b3f937e2c2a"Evan stood there, his eyes wide open and jaw to the floor. Y/n and Jonathan quickly parted a second after the door opened. Not quickly enough to avoid Evan seeing and they didn't kiss long enough for Y/n to process what was happening. Y/n knew that she should have pushed him away but she couldn't do it fast enough; and she hated herself for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38155aa2ddd575d5d06ef2928ee88722" "Evan wait, I can explain." Y/n reached out towards the Asian man that stood by the door. Jon just stayed silent, not knowing what to say and forgetting that he didn't have his mask on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa4544b0182ffc4f256e736007dbab3f" "No. It's okay, Y/n. I get the picture." Evan turned around and instantly left after he said that. He had a hint of sadness in his voice, it sounded as if he was angrier than sad if anything. Not like that made things any better though. Y/n got up and ran after Evan, but Evan already went to Tyler and borrowed the car keys from him. Unfortunately, Y/n wasn't fast enough to stop Evan from getting into Tyler's car and driving off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1ea5253769e406f99baf4319c38ebd"Jon, on the other hand, could still feel the warmth of her lips linger on his own. His mind was racing a million miles a minute and his cheeks were as red as Evan's GTA jacket. He was finally snapped out of his daze when he could no longer hear the anyone's loud talking outside the room he was in. Instead, he was met with the sound of his front door being slammed shut. Was everyone leaving already? Jonathan quickly put his mask on, got up from his spot on the bed and ran towards the front door. Once he opened it, he was greeted to someone caressing Y/n lovingly. They were comforting her as she cried about what happened only a few minutes ago. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces. Probably from Evan leaving abruptly or Y/n crying and being held by some strange man, but Jon didn't like that one bit. He blasted out the front door of his house in an upset manner, on his way to go deal with the guy who was touching Y/n. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fbe2d126fcd3b3125383432186b27ec" "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching Y/n?" Jon asked, ripping the man off of Y/n by the hem of his grey shirt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da0a55ac64e743ed702aca09e653aa7""Delirious... It's me... Ohm?" The man said, his voice was so familiar but his face definitely wasn't. He had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a bushy beard like Cartoonz. It was the same exact color as his hair, except had a couple different strands of colored hair. He wasn't familiar because no one knew what he actually looked like. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925c61dba41209c56dfedf69ed0cc291" "Jon?" Y/n looked up, her face was dried with tears and was blotchy, "Why did you..?" She looked at the blue-eyed man, worry and confusion masked her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05d27f621a03bb148af3ffc8996247e" "I-I don't know..." Jon answered, looking down at his black shoes and kicked a nearby rock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad07a73d7814eb2be64ff444e7341922" "Well... Ryan and I are going to go find Evan..." She glanced at Ryan who only rubbed her shoulder to reassure her, "Happy Birthday, okay? I'll see you later Del." She rubbed her arms, only to have Jonathan place his blue hoodie over her shoulders, which she gladly accepted. "Please take care of Tyler, he had a couple of drinks so he may have to pass out here." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a01b1b06ea45038378057ced0074bae"Jon just looked at her and nodded his head up and down. Y/n smirked at him and waved at him and everybody who was looking at her before turning on her heels and heading towards Ryan's car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8431f2f95886a9b5dd794a71c7ff80a8" Jon just stood there dumbfounded. Why couldn't he just have locked the door or something? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95b2c30bea54d630e45f0ecf96c5fc4"Now it was time for him to make amends to his dear best friend, Evan./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2bcb59d4511442c318c6d5373efdb7" Y/n could no longer hold back anymore. She could feel her chest build up with pain and she attempted to hold her tears in. The salty liquid began to stream down her face even more and she thought about the event that took place not even a half an hour ago. Y/n let out muffled cries while holding her phone up to text Evan with her right hand and her left hand holding tightly onto Ryan's own free hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4f7853b2250b97f739ee58594db441"No matter how many times Y/n called and texted him, Evan would not answer her or even look at her messages. She began to worry more about Evan since he had a drink or two while they were at Jon's birthday party. She hoped to God that nothing bad will happen to Evan. Some of the old feeling she had for Evan back in the day spurred back up today when she saw the boy, but Y/n would never admit that. She would just called it social anxiety. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c1ac7b02cc159d8bb96e14a9c65181""Hey, do you think some music would calm you down a bit? I have some Metallica!" Ryan looked over at Y/n and squeezed her hand. She smiled at his jester but then immediately frowned. Evan was the one who introduced her to Metallica because during a Skype call he played one of their songs on his guitar. "You've been crying so much so I think you need some cheering up with James' voice." He glanced at her one more time before releasing her hand to put on some music./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a014e3335bc60e60a5813a396bc89db7""Is it okay if I play my music instead? I don't think I want to listen to them right now..." She asked, whipping the left over tears on her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ed03a80f7f48d8c86f945793358225""Of course, Y/n." Ryan smiled and placed his free hand back on the steering wheel as Y/n got her phone out and connected it to the Bluetooth in the car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55943d2da53cafeebeac66aaaf1829b2"Y'n pulled up her music library and looked for the perfect song to play to brighten up her mood. That was until she saw the cover song she really loved by Twenty One Pilots. The song was Can't Help Falling in Love that was originally done by Elvis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="6ThQkrXHdh4" data-preview-image=" . " data-original-width="396" data-original-height="222" data-p-id="d60671ae1d0917de0be25df1b80efd39"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/6ThQkrXHdh4?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="6ThQkrXHdh4"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="164dba32cf9ddf0d99d67c1c9e2f2ff8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wise men say/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Only fools rush in/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I can't help falling in love with you/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shall I stay?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Would it be a sin/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If I can't falling in love with you?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="27f140c0c3779baea7061c2ce6e6e3e9"Y/n got her phone once again, pulling up the messages of Evan and her conversation. She could feels the tear for again, but they wouldn't come out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="8afeaa68cdf4367100a4cccb0113bc36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a river flows/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Surely to the sea/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darling, so it goes/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some things are meant to be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="4ac6e102f18753ff83af77bed7b9a67e"She began typing, her mind cluttered with words to say to him. Should she apologize again? Should she just leave him along? No, Evan never left her alone when she was upset at him. He would bother her until she would finally get annoyed with him and answer him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="85a5415313597bc4f82a2fb092da7205"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take my hand,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take my whole life, too/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For I can't help falling in love with you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="c4a1741c802dcdbcaaffd55e3b6c292a"Y/n had her mind set on what she was going to say to him. Instead of apologizing, she decided that it would be best to tell him to meet her somewhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="987d988de3285a974dc66eedc96fb687"But where though?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="e5e1b9489d5ada847c2e5117bc6ea969"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a river flows/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Surely to the sea/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darling, so it goes/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some things are meant to be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="56408e06ed2d84608b49c858571e81ff"Her fingers raced across her phone screen as she quickly typed out, "Meet me at the YMCA on West Wolf Road. Make sure you're in the skating rink." Finally, she sent her text, now she has to wait for Evan to either respond or at least read it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="d239246287d83c91881e4ee62c6c7500"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take my hand,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take my whole life, too/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For I can't help, falling in love with you/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For I can't help, falling in love with you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="ebbfac7b57d656adc1963eb401c10cf2"Not even a minute after sending it, Evan finally read it. Now all they had to do is get there and wait for the boy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="c0788959eaec79781d07497348af085a""Ohm, we're going to the YMCA, I'll pull up a GPS." Y/n demanded turning down the music so he could hear her better/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1ba4686afcc46af491082eb65113d0bb""Gotcha covered, just direct me." Ryan answered swerving into the left lane ready to turn onto a different road./p 


End file.
